Spatial Manipulation
The ability to alter the space and area to one's will. Also Called * Spatial Warping * Area Manipulation * Space Bending * Areakinesis * Ouranokinesis * Space Manipulation * Spacial Manipulation * Absolute Space * Spatiokinesis Capability Users can warp, bend, flip, crush, and control all physical aspects space within any area of ones choosing. The ability refers only to ones ability to manipulate an area, not to defy its laws, so gravity, friction, and many other rules will still usually apply. However, it is possible for users of this power to give the illusion that they are manipulating gravity by Floortilting. Users cannot affect people or objects, but they could fold space onto itself making the same object take up two different places, and are able to create wormholes and paradoxes. Some users are limited to a specific location or type of space, others are restricted only by their imagination. Limitations * Advanced techniques such as slicing space may requirement extreme knowledge of the concept of space before it can be accomplished. * Powers may require to be honed or amplified by specific objects. * Unchecked use with time manipulation may cause a rip to another dimension. Associations * Space-Time Manipulation * Reality Warping * Dimensional Manipulation * Chronolock Applications * Portal Creation * Cosmic Manipulation * Matter Substitution * Infinite Supply * Summoning * Teleportation * Phase-Morphing (i.e. Spatial Mimicry) * Dimensional Storage * Dimensional Travel * Floortilting * Dimensional Manipulation * May have Dimensional Awareness * Make nexuses. * Can make far places very near and vice-versa. * Make objects seemingly absorbed into the user. * Create Spatial Barriers and Force-fields. * Can trap people in another dimension. * User could cause objects, or people, to shrink or grow by decreasing or increasing the amount of space they occupy. * Cause a loop in space (enter a house's front door, only to come out of the back door). * May make things disappear or appear. For offensive uses, user can make a huge boulder disappear from it's position and make the boulder appear on a person's head. * Deleting space and all matter within, erasing them from existence. This may be considered a form of Nothingness Manipulation. * Slash through space, cutting through the third dimension, and anything in it, creating an unstoppable blade. * Adding space in between objects, thus cutting through matter with an unblockable blade. A variation of slicing space. * Decreasing space around an object, causing it to cave in and be crushed. * Distorting a specific point in space, causing it to collapse, and crushing/tearing all matter within. * Distort space to form a separate dimension, creating a pocket dimension. * Limited forms of Time Manipulation and/or Reality Warping by manipulating certain aspects of a specific space. * Exist within one's own personal space (i.e. Chronolock). * Manipulate spatial pressure to control gravity, such as decreasing the spatial size of a planet without altering its structure. * Combined with Time Manipulation or Time Travel, the user can go anywhere/when they want. * Users can send the attacks that the enemy makes and sends it right back at them. Techniques Some can perform: * Spacial Slice: User is able to cut subjects or targets in half without any damage to organs * Spatial Rift: Connections within a spatial dimension and a parallel universe are visible. Known Users Gallery 556px-Space_time_migration.png|Tobi warping space. 200px-Space_Gem.jpg|The Space Gem controls all the space of the Marvel Universe. Yondaime_full.png|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) can warp between space-time. evil_xigbar_smile_by_yougotsbounchsked.jpg|Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) can manipulate space. Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) can manipulate space. 300px-Madara Uchiha.PNG|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) can travel between space-time Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) is able to warp space/time. Palkia using Spacial Manipulation in SSBB.jpg|Palkia (Pokemon) can warp space. Breach Generator Rex.jpg|Breach (Generator Rex) can rip open space with her arms. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) can add or delete space between himself and his target. Sonic-running-sonic-the-hedgehog-2203938-250-197.jpg|Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the "Chaos Control" technique. Shadow.png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the "Chaos Control" technique. Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg|Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the "Chaos Control" technique. Black_Doom_Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the "Chaos Control" technique. Mephiles_the_Dark.png|Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the "Chaos Control" technique. Solaris_Sonic.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the "Chaos Control" technique. Chaos_Emralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) can allow the users to warp space and time. Meidou Zangetsuha.jpg|Meido Zangetsuha (InuYasha), performed by Shishinki, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, rips the fabric of space to suck the targets into hell. Jadegodtier.PNG|Jade Harley (Homestuck), having Ascended to become the fully-realized Witch of Space, can warp space with a wave of her hand. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) can warp space, along with time, with the "Chaos Control" technique. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers